Latency can be described as the amount of time it takes for a packet of data to propagate from a transmitter to a receiver. The total latency can include overhead for time spent sending and receiving commands, executing reads and writes, and performing additional functions to ensure that the data can reach the correct destination without errors. For large data messages, achieving large bandwidth can be critical, whereas low latency can be important for small data messages. Reducing the overhead and therefore the overall latency time for small data messages can help lead to better performance and faster communication in networks and message-based applications.